


Oblivious George

by matters17793



Series: George and Lando's Adventures [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ, M/M, Oblivious George, Protectiveness, Smitten Lando, Supportive Alex, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Lando constantly flirts with George, and everyone has noticed, but it isn't until Alex intervenes that anything happens.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Alexander Albon & Lando Norris, Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: George and Lando's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724716
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Part 1 - Alex's Comment

**Author's Note:**

> A cute and fluffy work, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, and does not reflect the reality of any Formula 1 driver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex says something that gets to Lando, prompting him to feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this for a while, thank you for taking the time to read.

It all started when Lando was racing George in Formula 2. They were rivals, having a fierce battle for the championship, and the both loved it. They were both at the very top of their games, and intended for it to stay that way. It wasn't always tense, as both young Brits had a close friendship from way back their karting days. Along with Alex, they had progressed through each category together, so their bond was understandably strong.

George had always been the one who could make Lando laugh, which had in turn given Alex hours of entertainment. Apart from the laughs, George was also important to Lando for other reasons. The weird thing is, even though Lando had never really talked about it, everyone but George seemed to have guessed. Lando didn't even realise that anyone had cottoned on to it.

Alex was the first one to work everything out, and liked to put Lando on the spot in front of George. They were talking in the paddock at Silverstone, as they quite often did between practice sessions on a race weekend.

"I swear you are shorter than when we started the year Lando" George chuckled.

"Hey I know I'm short, but George believe it or not, I am adorable" Lando giggled.

"Says who, exactly?" George posed.

"Says everyone" Lando reacted.

"Honestly, you two need to get a room!" Alex joked "You're adorable together!"

"Shut up!" Lando ordered.

George looked at Alex with mild confusion, and then turned to Lando, who looked sad about something. He really didn't know what was going on, or why Lando had taken such offense to Alex's comment. Lando was trying not to reveal anything, as he had never discussed his feelings, which made Alex's comments more hurtful. He was hurt because he was struggling to cope with his secret.

Meanwhile, Alex could see that he had caused tension and that was not his intention. He had only meant it as a light hearted comment, but now he had really upset both of his friends, which was not a good thing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Alex apologised "I'll just be going"

"Wait!" Lando responded "I want to talk to you"

"I've gotta go" George explained "Team debrief, see you later"

"Okay" Lando sighed "See you later"

As George left, Lando looked at Alex, feeling really angry. He didn't like the fact that Alex had made that joke, not out of political correctness, instead out of the belief that Alex was mocking him on purpose.

"What do you mean, we should get a room?!" Lando demanded "Why did you even say that?!"

"Calm down" Alex instructed "Everyone knows how you feel"

"What?" Lando retorted.

"Its not like you even attempt to hide it" Alex persisted "Why won't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Lando pressed.

"You love George" Alex observed "You absolutely adore him"

"I.. I..." Lando stuttered in shock.

"And I meant what I said" Alex added "You two are adorable together, so please get a room!"

Alex decided it would be a good time to leave, so he went back to the garage to get ready for the next practice session. He was secretly hoping that his talk would give Lando the confidence to just tell George how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	2. Part 2 - George's Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alex's encouragement, Lando finally speaks to George about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have more emotion, I hope you enjoy!

George was now out of his team debrief, feeling rather confused about what had happened with Lando and Alex. As he walked, he couldn't stop thinking about the look on Lando's face, and assumed that Alex had just been teasing him too much.

Practice was due to start in 10 minutes, so everyone was already changed into their race suits, but George was feeling anxious about going out on track for some reason. He tried to ignore his worry, and get on with the job in hand.

Meanwhile, Lando was shaking and his focus was completely gone from racing. Whilst out on track, he noticed George's car and he was tempted to drive alongside, but he thought against it, knowing it would be pointless.

When the session had concluded, Alex walked over to Lando, noticing that the small Brit was in distress. He was feeling guilty about the situation and he thought about talking to Lando again. He was overruled by his brain, thinking better of it.

"Alex!" Lando called "Please, I must talk!"

Alex turned around, feeling obliged to help his friend in whatever way he required. Lando looked as if he was on the verge of tears, which prompted Alex to put an arm around him.

"What's wrong?" Alex wondered.

"I can't do this" Lando sobbed "I can't tell him how I feel"

"Why not?" Alex persisted "You love him, don't you?"

"With all of my heart" Lando confirmed "But think about it, if I go and tell someone who is my best friend that I'm in love with them, how are they going to react?"

"By telling you they feel the same way?" Alex suggested.

"As if that would ever happen" Lando sighed.

"Unless you tell him, how are you going to know for sure?" Alex posed "Stop doubting everything and go for it"

"But I---" Lando argued.

"No buts... Well, maybe butts at some point" Alex joked "Go and tell him before I tell him for you"

In reality, Alex wouldn't ever tell George, as it was for Lando to do. He was trying to use it as motivation for Lando to open up. If he had to, Alex was prepared to lock George and Lando in a room until the truth was revealed.

George had been relaxing in his ready room, not wanting to do anything but chill and allow his mind to clear. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen as he received a text message from Lando. It read...

"Please meet me outside the back of the McLaren garage, we need to speak about something important"

Sighing, George stood up and walked to the location, knowing that Lando would be angry if he didn't, and he wasn't prepared for more tension between them. He was becoming very concerned with each second that passed, feeling that Lando was going to tell him something big.

When he arrived, there was a small, lonely figure stood outside. He knew it was Lando, who was pacing back and forth as he awaited George's arrival. As George walked towards Lando, he felt a bit apprehensive about it. He saw Lando wipe away a tear quickly, and George stopped being reluctant, instead wanting to offer comfort.

"Lando, what's going on?" George opened.

"I'm not sure how to tell you George" Lando reacted.

"Have I done something to upset you?" George wondered.

"No, not at all" Lando insisted.

"What about Alex?" George said "Did he annoy you?"

"A bit, but this isn't about him" Lando continued.

"Then would you like to tell me?" George continued "What's on your mind?"

Lando knew that this was it, he was about to reveal his deepest, darkest, secret to his best friend. He stared at George's eyes, and saw the taller Brit give him a gentle, reassuring smile, that helped calm everything down.

"George, we've been friends for years haven't we?" Lando started.

"We have" George agreed "And we've remained so despite the fact we have been such fierce rivals.

"I just wanted to tell you that..." Lando mumbled "I love you"

George didn't quite hear what Lando had said, but noticed that Lando began sobbing. He put his arm around the smaller frame, allowing Lando to snuggle into his grip. He could hear Lando's heart pounding loudly.

"Sorry, but I didn't quite catch what you said" George stated "Could you say it again?"

"I... I said I love you" Lando repeated.

George could see that Lando had been so nervous about telling him, which in turn made him feel guilty. He really liked Lando, but had never considered being more than friends, until that precise moment in time. He stared at Lando, and saw how cute the smaller driver's face really was.

He then noticed that Alex was watching, and signalling for George to reply to Lando. Alex mouthed "Say something George" to which George mouthed "I don't know what to say". Alex continued by mouthing "He's been so worried, just talk to him", prompting George to give Lando a proper hug, making him feel safe.

"Lando, why didn't you tell me?" George asked.

"I thought you might've guessed, seeing how everyone else worked it out" Lando answered.

"They have?" George reacted "So I was the only one who didn't realise?"

"It seems that way" Lando agreed "But you're the only one I've actually confirmed my feelings to"

"So Alex didn't know when he said we looked adorable together?" George enquired.

"Oh I knew" Alex confirmed, interrupting the other two "But he never told me how he felt, I just guessed"

"I see" George observed.

"I just wanted Lando to be happy" Alex pledged "And I thought maybe making the comment I did might encourage Lando to tell you"

"Well, I found the courage somehow" Lando rejoined.

"But what does this mean now?" Alex continued "You haven't even replied, George"

George could sense that Alex was prompting him to do something, and he finally realised what it was. He pulled Lando close and kissed him on the lips. It lasted for ages, and then when they pulled apart, George replied properly.

"I love you too" George declared.

"Is this a good time for me to tell you to get a room?" Alex chuckled.

They all laughed, and the tension from earlier had now long gone. George proudly held Lando's hand and as they walked through the paddock, the reaction they received was happy and universally positive from all of the drivers and teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this work, I appreciate the support.


	3. Author's Note

I'm thinking of writing a book for of short stories about George and Lando.

Is anyone interested?

Thank you for reading, and to everyone who left Kudos.

UPDATE: This has been published "George & Lando Oneshots" if you are interested.


	4. Updates...

Does anyone want me to extend this book?

I have a plot line that I think would fit this book specifically, but let me know if interested.

UPDATE - I am going to write some more of this book.


	5. Part 3 - Lando's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having some fun at the beach, Lando finds George in their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to extend this story a bit, as I want to involve another plot.

Lando had a great time on the beach, but now it was getting dark and he was desperate to find George. He was on top of the world, knowing that he was now half of something. George really did complete him, the taller man pretty much hypnotised Lando.

After walking casually back to the hotel, Lando went in search of George. He was so excited to see his boyfriend, relieved that simply going to see him was no longer a taboo. Their shared room was 1 floor up from the main reception, so Lando ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

There was no answer, and this made Lando panic slightly. He began to think that something terrible must have happened to George. Growing impatient, Lando kicked the door in, and found George lying face down, unconscious.

"George!" Lando screamed "Wake Up!"

After shouting and gently shaking George, Lando realised that this situation was serious. He called an ambulance, and before it arrived, Alex had run to George's room. He had heard Lando scream, and that prompted him to find out what was going on.

"Lando, what's going on?" Alex questioned.

"George... he---" Lando struggled, deciding to point.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Alex persisted.

"Yes! I have!" Lando cried.

They put George into the recovery position, and made sure he was still breathing. Alex put an arm around Lando in an effort to comfort him. It was making both of them freak out, but Alex tried his best to put on a brave face, as he had to be strong for Lando.

"He will be okay" Alex soothed "I promise"

"But how do you know that?" Lando replied "He's not in a good way"

"George is strong" Alex responded "And we just need to be patient"

"I just wish I knew what happened, Alex" Lando sobbed "I could've stopped---"

"Lando, I doubt you could've stopped it" Alex assured.

"I think I could've" Lando argued.

The ambulance arrived and Lando got in, but just before they left, there was something else he needed. He didn't care if it looked pathetic, he wanted the support, and he was going to get it, regardless of what others thought of him.

"Wait" Lando said "Alex, come with me, please?"

"Okay" Alex agreed "Move up Lando"

Lando created space so that Alex could join him in the ambulance with George. The paramedic kept a close eye on George, and after a while, they were able to diagnose what had happened. Alex put an arm around Lando, in case the news was bad.

"It's okay" The Paramedic explained "Mr Russell has suffered from heat exhaustion, that's why he fainted"

"Is he going to be alright?" Lando mumbled.

"He'll be fine, but we're going to keep him in hospital overnight" The Paramedic replied.

"Then I guess we're going to be up all night" Alex stated.

"You mean, you'll stay with me?" Lando posed.

"You know I'd never let you suffer alone" Alex pledged.

Lando could cry he was so relieved. To know that his boyfriend was going to be okay was a sensation of pressure being removed, and the fact that Alex was there too, and promised to stay, gave him that comfort he really craved at that point in time.

They arrived at the hospital and George was transferred to a bed. Lando sat in the chair next to him, whilst Alex went to get them a drink and something to eat. This situation really showed him how much George meant, but also how important Alex was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next part in the making, based in the hospital.


	6. Part 4- In The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando waits for George to wake up, and Alex looks after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the next part.

George lay peacefully, surrounded by ice packs to keep cool, with Lando holding his hand. Whilst he was alone with his boyfriend, Lando planted a kiss on George's forehead. He was still shaking from the previous worry and stress, even though he knew George was fine and he was relieved.

Alex brought the refreshments to the room, but when he saw that Lando was talking to George, he decided to wait outside. He wanted Lando to have some time to say whatever it was he wanted to say, but he also wanted to listen in.

"George, my wonderful George" Lando mumbled "I can't tell you how happy I am that you are going to be okay, you scared me when you didn't respond, I can't handle the idea of anything bad happening to you"

After a few moments of silence, Alex entered the room, handing Lando a drink and a sandwich. Alex was thinking about what would happen next, but whilst George was recovering, he decided he would take care of Lando. He knew that the small Brit was an adult, but none of that really mattered, all things considered.

"Thanks for getting me this" Lando said "Ugh, what a busy evening"

"At least we know he's safe" Alex commented "But I'm more concerned about you at the moment.

"I'm fine, honestly" Lando insisted.

"Maybe you are, but if you need to talk, if you need anything, you only need ask" Alex offered.

"I'm very grateful for that" Lando declared.

"And George is okay, he'll be bright as rain soon" Alex persisted.

As Lando was about to reply, he was interrupted by the sound of George stirring. He gasped, looking at his boyfriend and waiting anxiously for him to wake up. Alex looked on as Lando started to shake again.

"Is he waking up?!" Lando pressed "Please George, wake up now if you can!"

"Emhfh" George mumbled "Uh..."

"It's okay Lando, let him take his time" Alex advised "It's for his own good"

"L-Lando" George muttered "My L-Lando"

"George!" Lando beamed "You're awake"

George attempted to sit up, but found it a bit difficult so he stayed lying down. Lando hugged him tightly, almost as if he would never let go, but did release George when he saw the other was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you awake" Lando explained.

"It's fine, but what happened exactly?" George enquired.

"You passed out from heat exhaustion" Lando replied "I found you unconscious, and freaked out"

"So that's why I'm surrounded by ice" George retorted "I feel awful to have caused you such worry, I hope you were okay"

"I was, because Alex has stayed with me this whole time" Lando reacted.

Alex looked at George, who gave him a big smile and signalled for Alex to give him a hug. When Alex did, George held it for a few moments before letting go. Alex smiled back at him, before George continued.

"Thank you so much for looking after him" George rejoined.

"That's okay, I wasn't going to leave Lando on his own when he was so worried" Alex uttered.

"You really are a good friend" George complimented "Never change"

"I have no intention to" Alex chuckled "One of us needs to be sane"

For the first time in what felt like forever, they all laughed together. Alex thought that the love and care Lando and George had for each other was so sweet, whilst George and Lando were so pleased to see one another, and felt forever in Alex's debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed.
> 
> What did you think? Should I continue with the extension of this story?


	7. Part 5 - Spending The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As George is kept in hospital, Lando spends the night with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter for your enjoyment.

George felt slightly weird now he had woken up. He didn't really remember what had happened, but he was just glad to know his boyfriend had stayed at his side. Alex could sense that they wanted some time alone, so he decided it was time to go back to the hotel.

"I think I'm going to head back now I know everything is okay" Alex explained "I'll see you very soon"

"Okay, thank you for everything you did for me" Lando replied, giving Alex a hug.

"You're very welcome" Alex responded.

"We'll be back at the hotel in no time" George added.

After giving George one last hug, Alex opened the door and left, leaving Lando and George alone. They loved the fact that Alex had been there, but it was nice to have some time just with each other. Lando was getting more and more happy just to be with George.

"I can't tell you how much I missed hearing your voice" Lando stated "You looked so helpless"

"You didn't need to worry" George responded "It was just heat exhaustion"

"That's still dangerous" Lando argued "And I can't afford to let anything happen to you"

"Why not?" George wondered "I'd rather it happened to me than you"

"Who's lips would I kiss when I want to express love?" Lando posed "Who's toes would I suck when we start getting... frisky?"

George saw how embarrassed Lando got when he said that, knowing that Lando really liked feet for some reason. George hadn't minded when Lando asked to massage them the other week, and if anything, George really enjoyed the experience.

"Okay, calm down!" George chuckled "That will all happen again in good time, I'm sure"

"Either way, that's still special to us" Lando continued "I could never do that to someone who isn't you"

"I'm honoured" George reacted "But just remember how much I love you, and all of your little perks"

"I guarantee that I love you more" Lando insisted "I love the fact that when you smile, your face lights up the way it does"

"You know, when you first told me how you felt" George stated "I genuinely thought I was dreaming"

"Well, believe me when I say, you are my soulmate" Lando declared "Never, ever leave me"

"You have my word, that George will always love his Lando" George pledged "Even if Lando has a weird obsession with George's feet"

"Oh stop!" Lando giggled "You enjoyed it, and you can't wait for the next time"

George chuckled, knowing that he was teasing Lando a bit. He pulled his boyfriend on to the bed so they lay next to each other, before kissing him on his soft, delicate lips. Lando was snuggled up to George, and to the surprise of no-one, they fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	8. Part 6 - Back At The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is released from hospital and goes back to the hotel room with Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lando and George are joined by Alex as they get back to the hotel.

When George and Lando woke up, the doctor was looking at them. She was looking at them a bit puzzled, but after the initial confusion she smiled, realising what was going on. George looked at her anxiously awaiting what she had to say.

"Mr Russell?" she enquired.

"That's me" George confirmed.

"Everything is back to normal" she explained "So, you can go home now with your, um, boyfriend"

"Excellent news!" Lando beamed "Come on, let's get back to the hotel"

George and Lando stood up and got their jackets on before getting a taxi back to their hotel room. George had his arm wrapped around Lando's shoulder for the entire journey, and he could tell that his boyfriend was still very tired.

After paying the taxi driver, they entered the hotel and were met by Alex, who greeted both of them with a hug. He was happy to see both of them back, even though it had only been a day. Alex was keen to know how George was.

"You had us worried" Alex commented "So I take it you're all fine now?"

"I am, very much so" George responded "Even better that my boyfriend is with me"

"I can imagine" Alex chuckled "What's the plan now then?"

"We're going to go up to our room" Lando replied "Do you want to join us?"

"Wouldn't that be intruding on your private time together?" Alex posed.

"Not really, you've been here for us and we want to hang out with you" Lando assured.

"I absolutely agree with that, we would do anything for you after what you've done for us" George reacted.

Alex smiled and followed the two Brits up to their room. George swiped his key and they entered, with Lando stretching out on the bed, whilst Alex and George hung their jackets up. George was keen to have a drink.

"Do you want a glass of something Lando?" George wondered.

He was met by mild snoring as he realised Lando had fallen asleep. He took his jacket down from the hanger and gently placed it over Lando to keep warm. Alex and George sat at the table together, not taking their eyes off of Lando.

"Aw, he is so cute when he sleeps" George chuckled "I'm so lucky"

"He really does love you" Alex observed "I've never seen him so worried before"

"It's in his nature, he just cares about people" George continued "I love that about him, that and his foot massages"

"Either way, I can tell you two are meant for each other" Alex stated "I was so happy when you two finally became a couple"

"Well, we certainly had so much help from you" George responded "It wouldn't have happened without you"

Alex took a moment to look at Lando, as he slept deeply. He saw Lando smile, which told Alex that he must be dreaming about George. There was a few moments of peace as they drank, but George couldn't help but boast about his boyfriend.

"He has such a heart of gold" George said.

"That he does" Alex agreed.

"Sweet dreams, my little Lando" George whispered "I love you so much"

He walked over to give Lando a light kiss on the forehead, gently caressing his cheek. Looking at his boyfriend, George was reminded of how much Lando meant, of how precious his boyfriend was, and of how no matter what, they would always love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this book.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it.


	9. THANK YOU!

I just wanted to take this opportunity to say a big thank you to everyone who read this work.

I loved writing it, and hope it lived up to expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my favourite ship in formula 1.


End file.
